


this one's different

by montecarlos



Series: moments in between [3]
Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: He stays still for a moment - their eyes locked together as his ears fold down and his tail follows. She holds out a hand slowly, cautiously - and he moves closer, allowing her to brush it against his soft fur.The story of Oliver meeting his first beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't be possible without a certain two people who inspire me, day in and day out. Thank you. I love you both more than you know. This story follows the Howl series - but it deals with the origins of Ollie's pack and how he and Victoria came to know each other, it doesn't touch on their special relationship as much but I really wanted to write this. Reading my story 'the white wolf' might be beneficial for new readers to get a grip on female werewolves and the dynamics of Ollie and his pack. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

He’s not sure that he’s heard it correctly at first - it sounds like a sniffle, like a muffled sob to his trained ears and a growl rips from his throat as he moves in the direction of the noise. He can smell blood, fear, upset - it all flows towards him from behind a large upturned log. Moving towards the scent with his ears folded back, his paws slowly moving over the fallen leaves, he catches sight of something - it’s a human girl lying against the side of the log, panting under her breath. Her long blonde hair lays tangled in knots around her - covered in twigs and dirt and she’s wearing only a torn t-shirt and a pair of bloodied underwear. She’s shaking violently, trying to control her sobs with the back of her hand. He spots the bruises curving up her arms, the blood spreading out onto the leaves around her, and moves closer, a small whine drawing from his lips.    
  
She immediately stiffens at the sound and her head whips up, his red eyes fixing on bright blue ones full of tears. There’s bruising around her eye and blood on her lip and she gasps at the sight of him. He stays still for a moment - their eyes locked together as his ears fold down and his tail follows. She holds out a hand slowly, cautiously - and he moves closer, allowing her to brush it against his soft fur. Minutes tick away as her hand remains on him before she sinks against him, sobbing into his white fur. He nuzzles at her long blonde hair, trying to ignore the metallic smell rising in his nostrils as she sobs harder, tugs on his fur until it aches. The girl and the wolf stay wrapped up together.   
  
Her tears soak into his fur as he gently snuffs at her hair, gently licking over her ear, her hands clinging to him with all her might. He stays still, allowing her to sob out her emotions, the smell of blood hangs in the air as she finally meets his red eyes and he whines at the sadness concealed within them. She stares back at him - almost as though she can see right through the wolf - her hand moving to ghost against his muzzle before a harsh voice cuts through the silence.    
  
“Victoria,”   
  
She flinches at the sound, her other hand fisting into his fur as though to provide support and stability. The man standing a few feet away glowers at him through the darkness, his hands are clearly covered in her blood. This is the man who did this to her. His wolf growls at the threat - at this excuse for a human being.    
  
“Victoria, it’s time to go home,”   
  
Before she can respond, he places himself in front of her - planting himself as protection from the threat. The man’s eyes narrow and his nostrils flare at the sight before him - an enormous white wolf in front of the sniffling blonde girl. “Isn’t that cute? You think that this mangy old dog will protect you, Victoria?”   
  
Victoria - presumably the young girl - sniffles loudly, a sob tearing from her lips. “A-Aaron please-”   
  
“Quiet, you whore,” Aaron snarls, his eyes fixed on her form. “I told you not to run away, I told you to just lay still and let me do what I wanted-”   
  
“You were hurting me!” Victoria gasps out, her voice barely audible over the growls of the white wolf in front of her. “I-”   
  
“Just shut the fuck up and get up, we’re going home,”   
  
“No, I’m-” Another growl tears from the wolves lips.    
  
“You need to be punished, Victoria,” Aaron hisses under his breath, stalking forward. “I’m tired of this now, if you did as you were told, I wouldn’t have to do this, if you didn’t make me so angry-”   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Victoria sobs, the scent of blood still hanging in the air as Aaron moves closer and closer, only to be stopped by the wolf mashing its jaws at him, snarling widely.    
  
“Call off your little dog, Victoria,” Aaron commands, his dark eyes like obsidian as they lock on Victoria, her hand still clasping the wolf’s white fur. “Now,” He presses, spittle flying from his lips.    
  
She tugs gently on his fur but he ignores her, snarling at the threat towering over them. Aaron lifts out a hand to grab at Victoria and that’s when he pounces. He snarls, mashing his jaws as his paws hit Aaron’s chest and the pair of them tumble to the floor. The air is punctuated by Victoria’s screams as he allows his wolf to take over fully, as his teeth rip at the threat. His wolf screams out to neutralise, to rid her of this threat and his huffs and screams push through the air as his teeth scrape over pale skin.    
  
“Stop, stop!” Aaron screams out in pain, her screams echoing somewhere behind him as he continues to bite at the tall man, his claws sticking into his clothing as low snarls rip from his foaming mouth.    
  
The scent of blood intensifies as Aaron’s fists slam into his flank, only serving to make him angrier. The man fights against him - fists yanking, legs kicking but he only thinks about how he does that to that poor bloodied, crying girl. Jaws mash at flailing limbs as the man fights against the wolf, only to be shoved away. He hits the floor with a yelp, but immediately rises to his feet, moving back towards the furious man - protect, protect, protect -    
However, the screams increase and as he opens his jaws wide, he feels himself be shoved away. Blood fills his nostrils and blonde hair tickles over his face as he fights back a snarl, as he stops mid-attack, Victoria clinging to his fur, now covered in blood and dirt. She lets out a sob before Aaron’s hand closes over her again and she’s ripped away. He snarls louder than before, teeth bared as he surges forward and his teeth tear into the man’s arm, making him drop Victoria with a scream.    
  
“You stupid fucking whore!” He yells out, as he glances down at his wrist, at the blood dripping from it. “This is all your fault-”   
  
“My fault?” Victoria says, tears falling down her cheeks. “My fault? How is this my fault? If you didn’t hurt me-”   
  
His snarls cut through the argument, the blood dripping from his mouth, his red eyes on Aaron. The man, knowing he’s beaten, slowly backs away and it gives him a certain satisfaction to see the once cocky and cocksure man covered in dirt, bruises and blood, just like Victoria is. He barks once and Aaron’s eyes flicker from the wound to the snarling wolf as he slowly begins to back away.    
  
“This isn’t over, Victoria. You’ll be back, whores like you always are-”   
  
Aaron’s interrupted by another deafening snarl and backs further away into the trees. He doesn’t give up his protective stance until he senses that Aaron has gone, that his footsteps are no longer audible in the forest clearing. However, as he turns to face Victoria once more, she falls to her knees before collapsing onto the floor. He immediately rushes over to her side, snuffling her gently with his cold nose - the blood scent hangs heavily in the air, but as he probes over her, he sees the problem. He lets a low whine at the sight of his own tooth-marks embedded in her wrist. She follows his gaze, down to the bitemark and her hand weakly moves to grasp his fur.    
  
“Hey, it’s okay, you didn’t know-”   
  
He whines again under his breath. She doesn’t know how slim her odds are. He’s bitten her and she will begin to change. Regret floods his chest as her bright blue eyes lock on him, as her hand slowly strokes over his fur. He laps at the blood on her wrist, licks it away but he knows that the damage is done.    
  
“It’s okay,” She mutters again as she closes her eyes and doesn’t stir at his barks. With panic seizing his chest, he feels himself shift back to human form.    
  
“Hey,” He says urgently, shaking her gently. She looks even smaller now, her bruised and battered body pale against the forest floor. “Vic, Vic, please-”   
  
She doesn’t respond. He thinks about what Fernando told him - that female wolves simply didn’t exist, that their biology rarely allowed them to becomes wolves, their bodies simply destroyed themselves. Pushing a hand through his thick hair and worrying his lip, he shakes her gently once more, willing to be wake up. His eyes land on her wrist - on the mark he created, the mark that will seal her fate.    
  
“Vic, please wake up-” He pleads, shaking her shoulder gently, looking down at her small and battered face.    
  
“Vic-” The tears come. He’s not sure why. He’s crying for a woman that he doesn’t even know, that he’s just protected from someone. She’s going to die and it’s his fault, he thinks, as he lets out a low almost wolf-like howl. Her eyelids flicker and a curl of hope surges up from him. “Vic? Can you hear me?” He probes, his hands slowly moving her blood-soaked hair away from her face. “Vic?”   
  
Her eyelids flicker again and her eyes slowly open, relief flooding his chest as her bright blue eyes lock with his own. She suddenly jolts at the sight of his face, pain twisting through her features at the sudden movement. A pained gasp folds itself from her pale, blood stained lips.    
  
“Hey, hey, it’s me, the wolf,” He says softly, smiling at her.    
  
“You? You’re the- no, you can’t be-” She begins weakly, shaking her head, the bite still is visible on her wrist, bleeding sluggishly.    
  
“I am,” He says, his eyes flashing to the dark deep red she remembers, the same red that the wolf possessed.    
  
Her face pales at the sight of his eyes.  “Y-you, it was you,”   
  
He smiles, grabbing hold of her hand. “That was me,” His thumb swipes over her wrist - her pulse is surprisingly strong, maybe she will be different, maybe she will be strong enough to resist what her biology is telling her.  “It was me,”   
  
“I d-don’t even know your name,” She says quickly, still wheezing for air.    
  
“Ollie,” He says softly, his thumb still stroking over her pulse. “My name’s Ollie,”   
  
“Ollie,” She repeats, her eyes locked on his. “Thank you,”    
  
He feels the smile ghost over his face as he looks down at her bloodied, battered body. He doesn’t know if she’ll survive the night, but she’s different this one - he knows she is. He glances down at the bite as it starts to glow against her pale skin. She’s  _ his _ beta now and nobody will harm her again, he decides, his thumb swiping over her steady pulse point.    
  
He’s got the beginnings of his own pack to look after now.    



End file.
